Singing & Confesstions
by Eia Yukino
Summary: She sang to him, he sang back, she sings agian, he backmails, she kisses now how is this going to end?


**Sorry about slow updates on most my stories, I've been in the new story mood lately I've even have a hand written one incase I can't go on the computer! But I hope you enjoy the 1****st**** part to my 2-shot RyoSaku story!**

As I entered the hallways of Seigaku, I could hear a familiar tune play so I fallowed it. But where it lead me was to the schools Choir room. Where I could hear a bunch of male voices, as I peek through the door I see a bunch of boys who I thought I saw in the tennis courts.

"Sakuno, what are you doing?" I hear my grandma say behind me.

I then began to shutter, "O-Obaa-san, I-I w-w-was just looking a-around t-the s-sc-school.."

"Well come on," She said as she lead me into the music room.

"Everyone this is my granddaughter Sakuno!" She announced, I then bowed in front of the good looking men in front of me.

They all welcomed me.

"Sensei! Have you found a girl to sing in the group so we can enter the finals?" a boy named Fuji asked.

"Yes, I have," Oba-san said, then pointed at me. Wait what me? I haven't sang in such a long time why do I have to sing! "Right Sakuno?"

Oba-san was giving me the I'll kill you if you don't do it look. Well might as well.

"Yes, I'll sing." I answered.

"Alright it's settled then," Oba-san said.

"But wait," a board sounding person said, "Shouldn't we all hear her voice first?"

When I looked for the person with the voice I saw him, hair jet black with green high-lights and golden feline orbs. He was handsome I have to give you that.

"I'll sing! But let me get something really quick!" I then turn to Oba-san and asked for her keys to her car. I took the Keys and ran out the room.

As I ran back carrying my electric guitar, I yell out, "Where is your amp?"

A guy with a funny hair cut, named Oishi pointed to the amp, I then plug my wires, with out taking the guitar out yet and I hear the red head named Eiji ask, "What instrument is that?"

I then took out my black and pink Electric Guitar with the signatures of famous singers on the back. Everyone was staring at me.

"Alright, grandma can you close the door?" Oba-san then closed the door, "Thanks ready?"

Everyone nodded.

I then began to play then first couple of soft notes, of the song **Wishes (by Superchick)(A/n; in this story she wrote the song for her ex-boyfriend Kevin Smith) **

"_The saddest thing is you could be anything  
That you could want  
We could have been everything  
But now we're not  
But now it's not anything at all" I sang as I then hit to the hard notes._

"_The hardest part was getting this close to you  
And giving up this dream i built with you  
A fairytale that isn't coming true  
You've got some growing up to do." I continued, all eyes where on me. _

"_I wish we could have worked it out  
I wish i didn't have these doubts  
I wish i didn't have to wonder just what you are doing now  
I wish i didn't know inside  
That won't work out for you and i  
I wish that i could stop this wishing and just say my last good bye"_

"_After all the things you put me through  
Tell me why i'm still in love with you  
And why am i,why am i still waiting for your call"_

"_You broke my heart  
I'm taking it back from you  
And taking back the life i gave to you  
Life goes on before and after you  
I've got some growing up to do"_

"_I wish we could have worked it out  
I wish i didn't have these doubts  
I wish I didn't have to wonder just what you are doing now  
I wish i didn't know inside  
That it won't work out for you and i  
I wish that i could stop this wishing and just say my last good bye"_

_I then played a long solo_

"_It's time i say my last goodbye  
Goodbye  
Goodbye  
It's time i said my last goodbye"_

"_I wish we could have worked it out  
I wish i didn't have these doubts  
I wish i didn't have to wonder just what you are doing now  
I wish i didn't know inside  
That it won't work out for you and i  
I wish i could stop this wishing and just say my last goodbye  
It's time i said my last goodbye  
Goodbye  
Goodbye  
It's time i said my last goodbye  
Goodbye  
Goodbye  
It's times I said my last goodbye!" _

As I finished the song, I was breathing really hard, it took a lot of vocals for me. Everyone was clapping, everyone but that green haired boy, "Hey Green head, what's your name?"

"Ryoma Echizen," he replied with a smirk.

Then I was glomped by Eiji-senpai, "Did you write that song? Nyaa?"

"Uhh, yes, I did." I replied.

"Who was that dedicated to? Fuji-Senpai asked, "My e-ex-boyfriend,"

"Saaa.. you have a boyfriend." He said.

"Not anymore, he was a total jerk, I dumped him before I moved here."

"That was a pretty song though Saku-chan! Nyaaa!" Eiji-senpai said.

"So what? I can't hear you guys sing? Or is Ryoma-kun not sing?" I said with a smirk.

"I'll be back soon," Oba-san said as she left with Tezuka-senpai.

So as Oba-san left, I began to stare at Ryoma, "You going to sing?"

Ryoma then looked at me smirking, "I'll sing, senpai come on lets get the instruments ready."  
as he was setting up I went to Fuji-senpai and asked, "Is he the only guy singer or you guys sing to?"

"Oh, Saku-chan, we all sing but most the time it's Ryoma," He answered.

"Oh I see," I said, no wonder he's so cocky.

He then began to sing,

"_I hang up the phone tonight  
Something happened for the first time  
Deep inside  
It was a rush, what a rush  
Cause the possibility  
that you would ever feel the same way  
About me  
It's just too much, just too much"_

As he was singing he, kept staring at me, __

"Why do I keep running from the truth  
All I ever think about is you  
You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized  
And I just got to know"

He's singing as if, he's singing towards me, damn it, this can't be happening!

_"Do you ever think  
When you're all alone  
All that we can be  
Where this thing can go  
Am I crazy or falling in love  
Is it really just another crush  
Do you catch a breath  
When I look at you  
Are you holding back  
Like the way I do  
Cause I'm tryin, tryin to walk away  
But I know this crush aint goin away, goin away_

Has it ever cross you mind  
When were hangin, spending time girl,  
Are we just friends  
Is there more, is there more  
See it's a chance we've gotta take  
Cause I believe that we can make this into  
Something that will last, last forever, forever

Do you ever think  
When you're all alone  
All that we can be  
Where this thing can go  
Am I crazy or falling in love  
Is it really just another crush  
Do you catch a breath  
When I look at you  
Are you holding back  
Like the way I do  
Cause I'm tryin, tryin to walk away  
But I know this crush aint goin away, goin away

Why do I keep running from the truth  
All I ever think about is you  
You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized  
And I just got to know

Do you ever think  
When you're all alone  
All that we can be  
Where this thing can go  
Am I crazy or falling in love  
Is it really just another crush  
Do you catch a breath  
When I look at you  
Are you holding back  
Like the way I do  
Cause I'm tryin, tryin to walk away  
But I know this crush aint goin away, goin away"

As he finished, I was sunk, he got me. He took out my heart and has it now. Why did I just fall in love with him! Why does his voice have to be so damn good!

"See," Ryoma smirked, "I can sing."

"Sure you can," I said with a grin.

As the school day ends, we all left the choir room, and I notice that the boys where headed to the tennis courts again, it turns out everyday after choir they go and train. So they do play tennis and sing, I'm quit impressed. Since I could get a ride from Oba-san if I wait I began to wander the school again, this time I wondered the outside campus, it was spring, the beginning of spring. It looked like it was going to snow. It would look beautiful with the blooming sakura petals. I then had an idea since no one was around and it was a good way to release my feelings I gained for Ryoma. I took out my ipod and played an instrumental of one of my favorite songs, and began to dance around singing, **(Hot by Avril Lavigne)**

"_You're so good to me, baby baby_

I want to lock you up in my closet  
Where no one's around  
I want to put your hand in my pocket  
Because you're allowed

I want to drive you into the corner  
And kiss you without a sound  
I want to stay this way forever  
I'll say it loud

Now you're in and you can't get out"

I was dancing my hard out as I was singing_._

"You make me so hot, make me wanna drop  
You're so ridiculous, I can barely stop  
I can hardly breathe, you make me wanna scream  
You're so fabulous, you're so good to me, baby baby  
You're so good to me, baby baby

I can make you feel all better  
Just take it in  
And I can show you all the places  
You've never been

And I can make you say everything  
That you never said  
And I will let you do anything  
Again and again

Now you're in and you can't get out

You make me so hot, make me wanna drop  
You're so ridiculous, I can barely stop  
I can hardly breathe, you make me wanna scream  
You're so fabulous, you're so good to me, baby baby  
You're so good to me, baby baby

Kiss me gently  
Always I know  
Hold me, love me  
Don't ever go, yeah

You make me so hot, make me wanna drop  
You're so ridiculous, I can barely stop  
I can hardly breathe, you make me wanna scream  
You're so fabulous, you're so good to me

You make me so hot, make me wanna drop  
You're so ridiculous, I can barely stop  
I can hardly breathe, you make me wanna scream  
You're so fabulous, you're so good to me, baby baby  
You're so good to me, baby baby  
You're so good!"

As I finished my dance and song I was panting really hard. Man who knew I could sing out all my feels this way? Then I felt like someone was watching me the whole time, crap.

"Who's there?" I yell. "Come out now!"

Then who I was just singing about came out, no on other then Ryoma Echizen.

"You sing pretty dirty lyrics," He said.

I was taken aback by his comment, "What? How are they dirty?"

"_I want to drive you into the corner  
And kiss you without a sound  
I want to stay this way forever  
I'll say it loud_

Now you're in and you can't get out" He sang.

"It was not like that!" I tried to explain, "It's about how my crush makes me feel hot when I see him!"

"Your crush?" He asked, "Who in the world could that be?"

I then realized I shouldn't have said anything, "Nothing, nevermind."

I then felt him grab my wrist, "Since you brought it up, you have to tell me!"

Crap, "Why should i?"

He then held out his phone, "I have a video tape of you dancing and singing that dirty little song," he said, "and I'll send it to all the senpai's and your grandma."

Ugh, I'd get in deep shit, if she saw that.

"Fine, what do I have to do?" he then smirked, "tell me who your crush is, or better yet I want to see you kiss him."

Oh so what he wants me to kiss him? Man this guy is weird, well I never really cared since I lost my first kiss in preschool already.

"Fine," I then grabbed Ryoma's head and kissed him on the lips.

"Happy?" I said as I let go and turned around to grab my stuff.

Oh my god I just kissed Ryoma-kun! I think I'm going to faint!

**That's it for now! Next chapter will be the finals on the singing contest thing, and last chapter! R&R please! And im sorry about the OC-ness **** But I hope you enjoyed this story as my as I like writing it!**

**Love Eia Yukino **


End file.
